Te regalo mil noches
by Misila
Summary: Era lo mejor, ¿verdad? Dejar de ver a Liora, no seguir haciéndose daño con espejismos e ilusiones de sentimientos que no existían.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Liora, el señor Pierce y Henry, sin embargo, son míos.

Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero _Slytherin_ del foro _Amor de tercera generación_.

* * *

_**Te regalo mil noches**_

o—o

**Manchester, noviembre de 1903**

Aquella tarde lluviosa, Phineas Black estaba contento.

Después de tres años trabajando, había ahorrado lo suficiente para comprar su propia casa y dejar de vivir en la lúgubre pensión del centro de Manchester que tan poco le gustaba. El edificio de ladrillo rojo era la primera gran compra de Phineas tras haberse marchado de Grimmauld Place, y en cierto modo se sentía orgulloso de él.

—No está mal —comentó Henry. Phineas se giró para mirar a su amigo; bajo su paraguas, sonreía—. ¿Has hecho trampas?

Phineas sabía a lo que se refería.

—Un poco —admitió. Henry emitió un ruidito de reproche—. ¿Qué? Tengo planeado devolverlo poco a poco.

Henry enarcó una ceja, aunque el gesto quedó un poco deslucido cuando una ráfaga de viento despeinó su cabello rubio y la lluvia empapó su abrigo.

—A pesar de que tu familia te ha echado, sigues creyéndote superior a los muggles —apuntó. Phineas se encogió de hombros—. Qué se le va a hacer… ¿Puedo verla por dentro?

Phineas asintió y lo guio hacia el interior. La casa, de dos plantas, ya estaba amueblada; y aunque no era muy grande tenía un aspecto acogedor. Lo cierto es que a Phineas le recordaba un poco al hogar que había abandonado porque no aguantaba la forma de pensar de su familia, y eso le provocaba sentimientos encontrados.

—Es mejor que la tuya —fardó, bajando las escaleras tras enseñarle a su amigo el piso superior.

—Puede, pero te recuerdo que sin mí seguirías haciendo el ridículo entre los muggles —replicó Henry, sonriendo de lado—. Además, tú trabajas en Gringotts. San Mungo no tiene tanto dinero… ¿Cuándo vas a traer a tu amiga, por cierto? —inquirió con interés.

Phineas se quedó congelado.

_Liora._

Liora probablemente le cruzaría la cara si se le ocurriera ir a buscarla y proponerle que lo acompañara a ver su nueva casa. Y, después de lo ocurrido, tenía motivos para ello.

Phineas no había tenido mala intención. Sólo había sido tremendamente egoísta con la muchacha y perdido así todo derecho a cualquier tipo de trato preferente por parte de ella. Si es que las más de mil noches que Liora le había regalado durante los últimos tres años podían considerarse tal cosa.

Pese a que había pasado casi un mes, Phineas aún tenía problemas para acallar a su conciencia. Se repetía una y otra vez que Liora no le convenía, que ella probablemente ni siquiera sintiera nada por él más allá de la extraña amistad que los unía. Que, de todas las profesiones que había imaginado que tendría su futura esposa, la más antigua del mundo ni siquiera figuraba en la lista.

Que…

Por las barbas de Merlín; todo eso era absurdo. Liora nunca había llegado a sospechar siquiera que la razón por la que Phineas jamás había rechazado sus noches no era otra que ese sentimiento de _tenerla_ que durante unos segundos parecía verdadero. Probablemente tampoco tuviera la menor idea de que Phineas había terminado pidiéndole que no volviera porque esa ilusión dolía demasiado.

Quizá lo más cierto de todo el asunto era lo mucho que la echaba de menos.

o—o

Había algo en la llovizna que mojaba Manchester que no terminaba de agradar a Liora.

El frío no era natural. Se colaba a través de puertas y ventanas, atravesaba su piel y se quedaba en sus huesos, impidiéndole recordar el motivo por el que se había levantado con energía.

Apenas se percató de que el hombre que había sobre ella se levantaba y dejaba el dinero sobre la cama; estaba atrapada en sus propios pensamientos, intentando sin éxito tomar las riendas de su mente.

Sólo se levantó cuando logró recordar que debía volver a la taberna y darse prisa; las calles no eran seguras tras la puesta de sol. Guardó el dinero en su pequeño bolso, se colocó bien el vestido que el cliente no había querido quitarle del todo y se puso los zapatos. Pasándose los dedos por el lacio cabello rubio, se dijo que no tenía necesidad de recogérselo aún; ya lo haría en la taberna.

El hombre prácticamente la echó de casa, alegando que su esposa estaba a punto de volver. Liora resopló y se preguntó qué clase de matrimonio podía sustentarse así mientras caminaba apresuradamente por la calle.

Se había dejado su paraguas, así que tenía que detenerse bajo los balcones para resguardarse de la lluvia antes de seguir mojándose; su pelo fino se le pegaba al cráneo, y diminutas gotas se colaban bajo su vestido.

Sin embargo, lo peor era que todo eso le recordaba al día que había huido de la casa de sus tíos. Al miedo que había sentido entonces, a la incertidumbre de no saber qué le esperaba. A esa horrible sensación de saber que, por muy mal que le fuera, nada podía ser peor que aguantar los comentarios y las caricias indeseadas de su tío.

Cuando entró en la taberna, Liora sabía que su rostro no estaba mojado únicamente por la lluvia. Tiritaba de frío y de miedo, y no pudo evitar abrazar al señor Pierce cuando el hombre se acercó a ella, preocupado.

—¿Ha pasado algo, Laura? —preguntó, rodeando con los brazos a la joven. Ella negó con la cabeza—. ¿Seguro?

Liora asintió.

—Sólo… estaba pensando —respondió, separándose de él.

El señor Pierce le apartó un mechón rubio del rostro.

—¿Y tu amigo?

Liora apartó la mirada. No quería pensar en Phineas. Eso también era doloroso.

—Ya no es mi amigo —murmuró—. No es como si no me lo esperara —agregó, tratando de parecer animada—. ¿Tengo algo que hacer?

El señor Pierce entornó los ojos, pero afortuandamente no hizo ningún comentario sobre Phineas.

—Sécate y descansa un poco.

o—o

Phineas no durmió bien la primera noche que pasó en su nueva casa. No sólo tuvo pesadillas; pese a que creía haber superado ese terror a la oscuridad que lo perseguía desde niño, necesitó encender varias velas antes de calmarse.

Se obligó a respirar hondo, arrebujándose entre las mantas y aún temblando violentamente, y supo, sin necesidad de recordar, que lo que había perturbado su sueño no había sido ningún monstruo. La respuesta de Liora cuando él le pidió no regresar se repetía en su mente, como una plegaria que ninguna divinidad quería escuchar. Y, en su ingenuidad, Phineas se hacía daño fantaseando con la idea de que la indiferencia en su voz no hubiese sido tan completa como a él le pareció en el momento.

La solución –o, al menos, el camino que debía seguir– parecía bastante obvia desde el punto en el que se encontraba Phineas: hablar con Liora, preguntarle qué opinaba ella, y actuar en consecuencia. El problema era que la sola idea de que la joven confirmase lo que Phineas llevaba sospechando desde que se dio cuenta de que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ella le daba más miedo aún que la oscuridad.

El pensamiento de que debía hablar con alguien revoloteó por su mente, bailando con sus dudas. Phineas había ocultado la identidad de Liora a todos sus conocidos, incluso a Henry, porque temía que no consiguiesen ver más allá del hecho de que era prostituta.

Terco como él solo, Phineas trató de convencerse de que no necesitaba consultar a nadie; consiguió luchar contra la idea durante casi tres minutos, pero el debate interno le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. El joven terminó por rendirse, y no se le ocurrió que las tres de la madrugada no era la mejor hora para hablar de sus problemas amorosos con Henry hasta que hubo cogido la varita y enviado un patronus a su amigo.

Se quedó dormido mientras esperaba, sin embargo. Pasos rápidos y ligeros lo sacaron de un sueño ligero, y Phineas se obligó a abrir los ojos cuando notó una mano demasiado fría en la frente. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para enfocar a su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —murmuró.

Henry arqueó las cejas.

—Me has llamado, ¿no? Decías que era urgente. Aunque no tienes mucha fiebre.

Phineas se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. La luz de las velas daba un aspecto inusualmente misterioso a Henry, y sus ojos perdían el color al reflejar las llamas.

—¿Tengo fiebre? —Henry asintió pacientemente—. Pero… Quería hablar contigo. Sobre Liora.

Henry suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello rubio.

—Son las tres de la madrugada… —se dejó caer en un lado de la cama y se frotó los ojos con los nudillos, levantándose las gafas—. Con la de gente con la que podría juntarme, Dios… —refunfuñó—. Para empezar, ¿quién es Liora?

o—o

Media hora y una manzanilla después, Henry ya sabía quién era Liora y por qué su relación con ella atormentaba tanto a su mejor amigo, y Phineas no tenía fiebre, aunque apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Con la cantidad de mujeres que hay en el mundo —casi bufó Henry— y tú tienes que enamorarte de una de la que no debes.

Había cogido una silla y se había apostado junto a la cama, vigilando que Phineas se bebiera la manzanilla que se había tomado la molestia de prepararle. A diferencia de su amigo, sin embargo, él no parecía tener sueño; los turnos de noche en San Mungo lo habían acostumbrado a resistir muchas horas en vela.

Phineas bajó la mirada hacia la taza que sostenía entre las manos aún temblorosas.

—Lo siento —murmuró. Sonrió un poco—. A mi padre le daría un infarto si se enterase.

Henry rio.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices?

—Porque seguramente ella tenga mejores cosas en las que pensar que yo —respondió Phineas—. No estoy intentando dar pena, ni lloriqueando —agregó rápidamente, al darse cuenta del rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación—. ¿Qué harías tú?

Henry abrió la boca, pero la cerró enseguida. Tras respirar hondo, habló de nuevo, aunque Phineas estaba seguro de que no pensaba realmente lo que dijo a continuación:

—Acabo de decírtelo: hablar con ella.

—Mentiroso.

Henry suspiró.

—Vale, no es lo que yo haría. En realidad, pondría tierra de por medio hasta que se me pasara el capricho. Pero tú eres bastante más imbécil que yo, así que las soluciones que te sirven son diferentes —Phineas pasó un dedo por el borde de la taza—. En serio, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Que te rechace? No es el fin del mundo. Casi sería mejor. Una prostituta… —sacudió la cabeza.

Phineas lo miró con reproche.

—No deberías decir tan a la ligera que yo me creo superior a los demás. Tú eres igual.

Henry lo miró a los ojos, su mirada azul chocando con el verde de Phineas, pero fue el primero en apartar la mirada. Apretó los labios.

—Cada uno cree lo que crece escuchando —suspiró; pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, hasta que Henry volvió a hablar—: Mira, habla con ella. Al menos te ayudará a aclararte; será más útil que llamarme a mí de madrugada.

Phineas se bebió lo que quedaba de la manzanilla de un trago y cerró los ojos. Visualizó a Liora, sonriendo con sus labios finos, sus ojos grises brillando sin rastro de la fragilidad que se traslucía en su figura menuda y delicada, y trató de imaginar que, después de hablar con ella, verla resultara más doloroso de lo que ya era.

Suspiró. En el fondo sabía que, pasara lo que pasara, nada podía ser peor que la situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento, sin saber nada.

o—o

Manchester amaneció envuelto en una espesa niebla, tan densa que costaba distinguir lo que ocurría a más de un metro.

Liora se estremeció al mirar por la ventana, sin querer salir a la calle. Había algo extraño en el ambiente. Era igual que cuando había vuelto a la taberna; no se sentía capaz de encauzar sus propios pensamientos, y temía que éstos volvieran a llevarla a algún punto del que le costase salir.

—Laura, baja a desayunar.

Pese a todo, Liora sonrió al escuchar al señor Pierce. Podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que el hombre era una de las pocas personas que realmente se preocupaban por ella –y, después de que Phineas confirmase algo que ella ya sospechaba, probablemente la única–; aunque nunca hubiese conseguido aprenderse su nombre y siguiera llamándola Laura, era el que la obligaba a comer sin hambre, el que no tenía reparos en prohibir la entrada a los hombres que la tratasen mal.

Tras vestirse, peinarse y maquillarse, bajó a la taberna, donde la esperaba el desayuno. Pese a que pensar en Phineas le había quitado el apetito, se obligó a no preocupar más al señor Pierce; él no tenía la culpa y Liora no quería hacerlo sentir mal.

Después de todo, pensó, no era ninguna sorpresa que Phineas hubiera terminado por pedirle que no se acercara más a él. El joven, por lo que Liora sabía, pertenecía a una familia importante, aunque se hubiese marchado de casa por no coincidir con las ideas de su familia. Debía de aspirar alto. Demasiado considerado había sido con ella esos tres años de noches regaladas.

Liora se levantó de golpe; pensar en eso no le hacía bien. Se había engañado creyendo que Phineas la valoraba como algo más que la amiga que no le cobraba por acostarse con él, y había disfrutado el dulce dolor de saber que todo era una ilusión, pero eso había terminado. Phineas no quería saber nada de ella y seguir pensando en él era inútil.

Y, pese a saberlo, no podía evitarlo.

o—o

Phineas sabía dónde encontrarla. Más de una vez había acompañado a Liora a la taberna del señor Pierce. Lo que no sabía era qué diablos iba a decirle, ni cómo se las ingeniaría para conseguir que las palabras no se quedaran atascadas en su garganta.

Cuando salió de trabajar se apareció en un callejón cercano a la taberna. Espantó a un par de gatos por el mero placer de asustarlos antes de salir a la callejuela, y luego a una calle secundaria, en la que estaba el local.

Echó una ojeada al interior desde la entrada. Pese a que durante el día era un lugar tranquilo, e incluso tenía esa calidez que en ocasiones se asociaba al hogar, cuando el sol se ponía olía a tabaco, a alcohol y a vicio. Phineas no supo si agradecer o no que aún fuese de día.

Atisbó a Liora limpiando tras la barra; le sorprendió verla tan tranquila, ejecutando únicamente los movimientos estrictamente necesarios para seguir las instrucciones del señor Pierce. Su cabello rubio caía sobre sus hombros, acentuando, junto a su piel pálida, la impresión de que estaba a punto de esfumarse.

Phineas se estaba planteando la opción de dar media vuelta y volver otro día –nunca se había considerado valiente, y le aterraba pensar en lo que pudiese decirle Liora–, pero entonces ella lo vio. Sus ojos grises se abrieron más de lo normal, pero la joven apartó la mirada enseguida. Phineas comprendió que, como mínimo, le debía una explicación.

Entró en la taberna y se acercó a la barra a pasos lentos, casi moviéndose por inercia. Se detuvo cuando la voz potente del señor Pierce agitó el ambiente.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, señor Black? —el tono de su voz era acusador, lo que hizo suponer al joven que Liora le había dicho lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. O quizá simplemente fuese que Phineas no le caía bien.

—Venía a hablar con Liora.

—Estoy ocupada —musitó la muchacha, dándole la espalda— No necesito que me digas nada.

—Pero…

—Ya la has oído —el señor Pierce entornó los ojos—. Vete.

Quizá Phineas no se hubiera dado por vencido tan fácilmente si el día hubiese sido soleado, si esa niebla no estuviese deprimiendo la ciudad y haciendo el otoño más frío que de costumbre. Pero sólo podía pensar que Liora lo mandaría a freír monas.

—Está bien —aceptó, resignado. Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la taberna, pero se detuvo en la puerta y se giró. Descubrió a Liora mirándolo con una expresión extraña—. Si cambias de idea, ve a la pensión en la que me alojaba; la señora Murray te puede decir dónde encontrarme.

—Lo recordaré por si se da la situación —replicó Liora, los finos labios apretados en una línea blanca.

Phineas suspiró antes de salir.

o—o

—¿Sabes invocar un patronus corpóreo?

La pregunta dejó a Phineas descolocado.

—Eh… Sólo lo he conseguido dos o tres veces —admitió—. ¿Por qué?

Henry puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cuánto hace que no lees el periódico? El Ministerio está teniendo problemas con los dementores; algunos han dejado Azkaban y pululan por el país. Por eso está todo el mundo deprimido —miró alrededor; la niebla que se había instalado en Manchester hacía una semana seguía tan densa como el primer día.

—Sabré apañármelas —Phineas se encogió de hombros—. De todas formas, los escudos sirven, ¿no?

Henry se tiró de un mechón de pelo con impaciencia.

—Protegen, pero son demasiado débiles.

Phineas no respondió. Llevaba cinco días con cosas más importantes en las que pensar. No se había atrevido a volver a la taberna a hablar con Liora, pero si en algún momento había tenido esperanzas de que la joven hablase con la señora Murray y descubriese su nuevo domicilio éstas se habían evaporado por completo. Aunque, en cierto modo, no debería sorprenderle.

—Sigues pensando en tu amiga —adivinó Henry—. ¿Hablaste con ella?

—Lo intenté —admitió Phineas; a estas alturas no le sorprendía que Henry le leyese la mente. Llevaban más de media vida siendo amigos—. No quiso hablar conmigo.

—Qué ínfulas —comentó Henry—. No me mires así; si yo estuviera en su lugar me faltaría tiempo para declarar mi amor por ti. Tendría dinero para que la mantuvieses y no tuviese que ir por ahí acostándose con todo el mundo. Debe de ser orgullosa.

—Lo es —Phineas giró la cabeza cuando pasaron ante la calle en la que estaba la taberna—. Eso, o no hay nada que hacer.

—Te dejaba acostarte con ella gratis; o eres muy bueno o hay algo más.

Phineas fulminó con la mirada a Henry, pero su amigo sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Sé que se las apaña bien; es una superviviente. Y no es porque quiera acostarme con ella, Henry. La quiero porque… —pero notó que se le encendían las mejillas y no pudo terminar.

Ninguno de ellos se percató de la menuda figura que los seguía a menos de un metro, oculta, como el resto de los transeúntes, en una espesa niebla.

o—o

Liora nunca se había considerado una chismosa.

Simplemente, la oportunidad se le había presentado en bandeja. Y la joven tenía claro que, aunque fuese rematadamente tonta por pensar en Phineas, aún no había llegado al punto de la idiotez. No tanto como para no escuchar una conversación que dos jóvenes mantenían en voz alta, en mitad de la calle y a plena luz del día, en cualquier caso.

Por eso había seguido a Phineas y su amigo sin hacer ruido, prestando atención a sus palabras. Al principio no había querido hacerlo, pero escuchar tantas palabras desconocidas seguidas –_patronus_,_ Azkaban_, _dementor_– había bastado para encender su curiosidad.

Y, si bien no había podido descubrir qué significaban esos términos, Phineas había logrado remover su interior con otras palabras.

_No es porque quiera acostarme con ella, Henry_.

Liora no lograba entender, si no era su cuerpo, qué motivo podía tener Phineas para quererla. Más de una vez le habían dicho que satisfacer los deseos retorcidos de maridos atrapados en matrimonios sin futuro era lo que mejor se le daba. Ella había confiado en que ésa sería su mejor estrategia para evitar que Phineas la dejase durante los tres años que habían pasado con esa dinámica de amistad durante el día y sexo por la noche… Pero ésa no había sido la razón de Phineas.

_La quiero porque…_

¿Por qué?

—Esta noche la quiero libre —comunicó al señor Pierce—. Tengo cosas que hacer.

El hombre enarcó una ceja.

—¿A qué viene tanto entusiasmo?

Liora se soltó el pelo y se dirigió a su dormitorio para mirarse en el espejo y peinarse bien, escuchando los pasos del tabernero tras ella.

—No es entusiasmo. Es… Necesito saber algo.

—Tu amigo.

Con dos horquillas sujetas con los dientes y las manos en el pelo sujetándose el moño, Liora se volvió hacia el señor Pierce.

—¿_Cóbo do zabe_? —logró preguntar.

—Siempre que vas a verlo pones esa cara —el señor Pierce se encogió de hombros—. Y a pesar de que llevas un mes sin levantar cabeza sigues negándote a que le prohíba la entrada. Laura, soy viejo, no ciego. Espero que vuelvas contenta.

Liora sonrió.

Salió de la taberna y tuvo que cruzar los brazos para protegerse del frío, pero no le importó en exceso; las palabras de Phineas sonaban en su cabeza y hacían sus pasos alegres y ágiles. No tardó mucho en llegar a la pensión en la que Phineas había estado alojándose.

Se acercó a la señora Murray, que estaba sentada tras el mostrador de la entrada. La mujer alzó la mirada y gruñó al verla.

—Ya no vive aquí —anunció; era obvio que recordaba a Liora de otras ocasiones—. Probablemente tengas que buscarte a otro para ganar dinero.

Liora se irguió cuan larga era. Si bien ella misma conocía las limitaciones que su profesión le imponía, no pensaba dejar que nadie, y mucho menos una anciana amargada, la pisoteara.

—Busco a Phineas. Me dijo que usted sabía dónde puedo encontrarlo.

La mujer soltó un gruñido desdeñoso, pero Liora no se amilanó.

—Vive en Midland Street, en el distrito de Ardwick.

Liora no se molestó en dar las gracias. Dudaba que la señora Murray fuese a apreciar el gesto.

o—o

Phineas estaba muy tentado de meterle el tintero en la boca a Henry; su amigo había pasado los últimos cinco minutos quejándose de su nueva compañera de trabajo, que por lo que había entendido era una joven estadounidense muy charlatana que sacaba a Henry de sus casillas.

—Cásate con ella —comentó, alzando un momento la mirada de sus cuentas. A Phineas no le disgustaba su trabajo, pero empezaba a aborrecer las operaciones matemáticas.

Henry casi se cayó de la silla.

—No digas tonterías. Lo más probable es que nos matásemos al segundo día de matrimonio.

Phineas sonrió y miró por la ventana de su despacho; aún no se acostumbraba a las nuevas vistas, a la iluminación de su casa. El sentimiento de calidez se estropeaba un poco cuando el joven recordaba que Liora no quería saber nada de él, pero estaba intentando sobrellevarlo.

Alzó la mano para quitar el vaho del cristal. Al otro lado de la ventana, la niebla no se había hecho menos densa, y salir a la calle implicaba enfrentarse al frío de los dementores, pese a que el Ministerio había asegurado que estaba volviendo a tener bajo control a los guardianes de Azkaban. Phineas había intentado invocar un patronus corpóreo, sólo por si acaso, pero no había tenido éxito.

Probablemente no hubiera oído su grito, demasiado lejano como para ser algo más que un débil sonido en la distancia, si no hubiese estado pensando en que ella era la causa de que no pudiera concentrarse en un recuerdo feliz. O quizá simplemente fuese que se había familiarizado demasiado con ella durante los últimos años. El caso es que Phineas se puso en pie de un salto, derramando el contenido del tintero.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Henry, alarmado.

—¿Lo has oído?

—¿El qué?

Phineas no respondió. Asegurándose de que tenía la varita en el bolsillo de su abrigo, echó a andar hacia el exterior de la casa, con Henry siguiéndolo, aún confundido.

El frío de los dementores hizo que ambos se estremecieran al salir a la calle. Phineas sólo había visto esos seres en dos ocasiones, y no tenía buenos recuerdos de ninguna. Sin saber exactamente de dónde provenía la voz de Liora, echó a andar calle arriba, varita en mano.

Miró alrededor; no había nadie en la calle, y la niebla impedía saber si había dementores en el lugar. No obstante, la dificultad para seguir respirando indicó a Phineas que había tomado la dirección correcta. Escuchó un murmullo tras él, y no necesitó girarse para saber que Henry había conjurado su propio patronus; un elegante halcón plateado adelantó a Phineas sin hacer ruido al batir las alas.

La precaución de Henry vino como agua de mayo. Phineas apenas pudo retroceder cuando una sombra negra apareció ante él. El dementor intentó alcanzarlo, pero el halcón se lo impidió; el ser retrocedió, desapareciendo en la niebla. Phineas contuvo un estremecimiento.

—Gracias —murmuró.

Henry lo alcanzó y lo agarró del brazo para impedir que se detuviera. El halcón daba vueltas alrededor de los dos jóvenes, vigilante, mientras Phineas intentaba sin éxito que su visión penetrara en la espesa niebla.

—Hay muchos —comentó Henry. La mano con la que aferraba la varita temblaba ligeramente—. Deben de estar muy interesados en alguien.

—Liora.

Henry no le preguntó cómo lo sabía. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando. Phineas era consciente de que no podía mantener un escudo durante mucho rato, por lo que tenía la varita preparada, esperando el momento oportuno.

Entonces la vio. Pegada a la pared de la calle, con la mirada perdida y temblando. Los dementores pasaban junto a ella, arrebatándole la alegría. Daba la impresión de que Liora había intentado huir; su vestido estaba sucio y roto. No obstante, ahora parecía incapaz de reaccionar ante nada.

—¡Phineas, no te quedes parado! —ordenó Henry. Su halcón ganó altura y luego se lanzó en picado sobre Liora, frenando a unos centímetros de la joven y alejando a los dementores. El patronus voló en círculos alrededor de la chica, pero Phineas y Henry estaban desprotegidos.

Phineas intentó pensar a pesar del miedo. Liora estaba quieta, _ausente_; ni siquiera había movido los ojos al ver el patronus. La posibilidad de que los dementores le hubieran quitado su alma le impedía razonar y moverse.

Fue cuando notó la presencia helada tras él que logró reaccionar. Se giró en redondo, sólo para encontrarse al dementor de frente, y alzó la varita, temblando.

Intentó pensar en algo alegre, pero el sexto cumpleaños de su hermana, tan nítido apenas unos minutos antes, era como agua que se le escurría entre los dedos.

—¡_Expecto patronus_!

Una voluta de humo plateado brotó de su varita. Henry soltó un gruñido.

—¡Phineas, haz el favor de pensar!

Phineas lo miró; su amigo se apoyaba en la pared y parecía tan aterrado como él, aunque aferraba su varita con fuerza, obligando a su patronus a seguir protegiendo a Liora.

_Ellos_, pensó. Henry y Liora. No podía perderlos.

No era exactamente un pensamiento agradable, pero incrementó la determinación de Phineas. No iba a dejar que esos seres los dejaran sin alma.

—¡_Expecto patronum_!

Esta vez, no fue humo. Tampoco fue un escudo, ni un rayo plateado. La enorme tortuga que Phineas había logrado conjurar en contadas ocasiones surgió de la punta de su varita. Nadó por el aire, alejando a los dementores, antes de volver junto a él.

—Bien —musitó Henry con un hilo de voz, subiéndose las gafas—. La próxima vez tarda menos.

Pese a la situación en la que se encontraba, Phineas no pudo contener una risita.

o—o

—No le han dado el Beso —dictaminó Henry después de examinar a Liora—. Creo que sólo está muerta de miedo.

La habían llevado a la casa, y ahora la joven descansaba en la cama de Phineas, tapada por varias mantas. Seguía sin fijar la mirada en nada, pero al menos había podido caminar apoyada en Phineas. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y temblaba más que antes.

Phineas la seguía mirando con preocupación.

—¿Va a quedarse así mucho rato?

—No lo sé —admitió Henry—. Vamos a la cocina; haré una taza de chocolate caliente.

Phineas se dejó arrastrar por su amigo.

—Serás una abuela maravillosa —comentó con sorna.

Henry se encogió de hombros, sin ceder a la provocación. No dijo nada mientras preparaba el chocolate, pero cuando Phineas aseguró que no tenía hambre lo fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que el joven cambiase de idea.

—Así que ella es Liora —comentó, después de beber un sorbo de su propia taza. Phineas asintió—. Es muy guapa.

—Ya.

—Espero que no se haya dado cuenta de los patronus —agregó Henry.

—Ya.

—No me estás escuchando.

—Ya… No, Henry, no te estoy escuchando —admitió Phineas.

Miró a su amigo. Era evidente que Henry estaba a punto de reñirle por no haberle prestado atención, pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese decir nada escucharon pasos apresurados bajando la escalera. Unos segundos más tarde, Liora entró en la cocina, pálida y aún tiritando.

—¡Phineas! —exclamó al verlo. Phineas sonrió un poco, contento al ver que había regresado a la Tierra—. ¿Qué era eso? Te he visto… _Os_ he visto.

Henry emitió un ruidito que traslucía desesperación.

—Eso… —Phineas se rascó la cabeza buscando una explicación muggle a los animales plateados que habían espantado a los seres sin capucha, sin mucho éxito—. ¿Para qué habías venido? —inquirió en su lugar.

Liora no dijo nada. Fue Henry el que rompió el silencio; echó chocolate en una tercera taza y se lo puso a la joven en las manos, y le dijo en voz baja algo que a Phineas le sonó a amenaza de lo que pasaría si no se la tomaba. Solía ponerse así cuando alguien estaba enfermo o necesitaba algún tipo de cuidado. Liora tomó la taza y asintió, con los ojos como platos.

—Voy a salir un momento —anunció, y su expresión volvió a ser tan apacible como de costumbre.

En cuanto se quedó a solas con ella, Phineas se sintió incómodo. Liora seguía temblorosa, con el vestido roto y el pelo desgreñado, y esos ojos grises insoportablemente grandes fijos en él, y pese a que el joven llevaba una semana deseando que eso ocurriera ahora no sabía qué hacer.

—No sé qué ha pasado —murmuró Liora—. Estaba bien, y de repente… —bajó la mirada— recordé… algo desagradable.

—Bebe chocolate —le recomendó Phineas—. Te sentará bien.

Liora obedeció, y el calor ayudó a que sus mejillas ganaran algo de color. Luego volvió a mirar a Phineas; era obvio que tenía miles de preguntas.

—Habéis hecho algo —comentó—. Tú y tu amigo.

Phineas apartó la mirada. Sabía que, llegado a ese punto, tenía dos opciones: decirle a Liora que era un mago o borrar el suceso de su memoria.

También sabía lo que haría antes de tomar la decisión conscientemente.

—Luego te lo explicaré todo —le aseguró—, pero… ¿Por qué has venido?

Alzó la vista a tiempo para percatarse de la palidez de Liora.

—Querías hablar conmigo, ¿no?

Phineas dejó su taza de chocolate sobre la mesa y se acercó a Liora. Ella no retrocedió, sólo lo observó con esos ojos tan grandes suyos llenos de curiosidad.

—Quería explicarte por qué… Cuando te pedí que te fueras —Phineas consideró que ése era un buen punto de partida—, lo hice por… porque… Creí que sería lo más fácil.

Liora no estaba ayudándolo en lo más mínimo a hablar. Su expresión no cambió; estaba esperando pacientemente a que Phineas terminara de explicarse.

—La verdad es que… Liora, hace tres años… Me acordé de ti, de cuando jugamos juntos de niños. Y debería haberte odiado, porque fuiste la primera que hizo que dudara de lo que decía mi padre. Pero no lo hice. Me gustaba pasar tiempo contigo, y acompañarte a comprar y… y que me regalaras noches. Era casi como si… —_como si fuese de verdad_, pensó Phineas, y no pudo seguir mirando a Liora—. Era casi lo que quería —dijo.

»Pero no terminaba de serlo. Porque tú estás con decenas de hombres, y lo único que me diferencia del resto es que nunca vas a pasear con ellos. Y quería… no quería eso. Es un engaño. Por eso —agregó.

Se aventuró a mirar a Liora. La taza temblaba en las manos de la joven, que lo miraba con los ojos entornados y las mandíbulas apretadas.

—Phineas Black, te odio —susurró—. Eres un completo zoquete. No te das cuenta de… —sacudió la cabeza—. Creía que sólo querías acostarte conmigo y… y que así podría retenerte —apartó la mirada—. Nadie se enamora de una prostituta —agregó en voz baja—. Supuse que te habías aburrido de mí.

Phineas se agachó hasta que se aseguró de que su rostro volviera a estar en el campo de visión de Liora. Estaba casi arrodillado ante ella, pero no podía importarle menos. Se las ingenió para esbozar una sonrisa. No estaba seguro de que debiera hacerlo; había pasado los últimos tres años sufriendo por un engaño mutuo, el malentendido que más tiempo le había costado resolver.

—¿No te parece un poco absurdo? —inquirió—. Tres años…

Liora sonrió.

—Los dos somos absurdos.

Phineas se levantó de nuevo; Liora siguió su movimiento con la mirada, y se acercó a él con cautela, como si no lo hubiese hecho en cientos de ocasiones en los últimos años. Phineas la abrazó y la atrajo hacia él, y por primera vez la sensación de estar _con_ ella fue real, más que los miles de espejismos que tanto daño habían hecho.

—Liora —susurró en su pelo; la joven no se movió, pero la tensión en su postura indicó a Phineas que estaba atenta—. Te regalo esta noche.

Liora alzó la mirada, extrañada.

—¿Quieres…?

Phineas negó con la cabeza. Le dio un beso en la frente y la condujo de vuelta al dormitorio, rodeando su cintura con un brazo. Cuando llegaron, Liora se sentó en la cama, mirándolo con curiosidad; parecía una niña perdida. Phineas se dejó caer a su lado.

—Dementores —dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Lo de antes… Eran dementores. No todo el mundo puede verlos.

Liora ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Tú los ves?

—Todos los magos los vemos —respondió Phineas—. Lo que Henry y yo hemos utilizado para espantarlos se llama patronus.

—¿Pat…? ¿Qué? ¿_Dementoqué_? ¿Eres mago? ¿De los de verdad, los de los cuentos? —Liora parecía incapaz de dejar de hacer preguntas—. ¿Qué pasa si dices "abracadabra"? ¿Y cómo haces magia?

Phineas no pudo evitar reír.

—Creo que necesitaré más de una noche para responder a todo eso.

Liora se acercó a Phineas. Sonreía, y parecía más viva que nunca, menos etérea.

Parecía un sueño, y sin embargo era real.

—Pues regálame más —susurró—. Regálame mil noches.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Si alguien tiene curiosidad sobre Phineas y Liora, hablé del inicio de esa relación poco saludable en _Lo que no queremos perder_. De su futuro aún no he escrito. Y hay tantas cosas que quiero contar de ellos...

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
